Fits
by ivy-snakebite
Summary: Nancy's younger sister panics whenever she see's her older sister have an epileptic fit.


Nancy is my big sister. Well I say sister, Mick and Linda adopted me before they bought the Queen Vic. But I don't call Mick and Linda 'mum' and 'dad' because I think it would be weired as they already have kids, even though Nancy and Linda keep saying its okay.

Nancy has epilepsy. And I always get really scared whenever she has a fit. I have had panic attacks before. Granddad Stan doesn't like it, and shouts at me for about half an hour afterwards, and won't let me go and cuddle with my sister. Linda always has to tell him to back off in the end.

Anyway, today has been such a weird day. Mick has been in a very weird mood, and I heard him and Nancy shouting earlier, and she'd been very distant since, Linda's mum reckoned Nancy had got a fit coming on,k and she was right. Linda's mum had just gone home when Nancy had her fit.

Mick stormed past me out of the pub, and Nancy followed him. Linda gave me the eyes saying 'go and follow her', but when I got to the door, Nancy was on the floor fitting, and Mick was on top of her, making sure she didn't hurt herself.

I stepped back inside the pub and let let out a sob. Linda rushed over and peered out the door to see what had upset me. But there was only really one thing that could set me off like that and she knew it.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." She said hugging me and kissing my forehead tenderly. She held me for a couple of seconds while I cried.

"Go upstairs and make your sister's bed and turn on the light? Make sure its clear for Mick to carry her upstairs, okay sweet?" Linda said playing with my fringe.

I wiped my tears on my sleeve and did what I was asked to do.

I went and did my job. I then retreated to the living room and turned on the TV. I sat in the corner of the sofa and cuddled a cushion. I heard Mick come up the stairs then gently shut Nancy's bedroom door. She always slept like a zombie when she had one of her fits. Mick stuck his head round the door and asked me to make sure Nancy was okay before I went to bed.

Lady Di came and sat with me on the sofa and watched TV with me. I must have been sat on my own for about an hour or so before Aunty Tina came to see if I was okay.

"You alright?" She asked, poking her head around the door.

"Is Nancy okay?" I asked.

"I looked in on her and she's still asleep." Tina replied. That's pretty much a yes.

"I'm alright then" I smiled back.

"You know where I am." Tina replied.

"I do." I sighed.

"I'm going to bed now." She told me. She turned to leave.

"Hey, T'" I called.

"yeah?" Tina asked.

"Love you." I whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart." Tina responded, she lent down and kissed me on the forehead and stroked the side of my cheek. I put my hand on top of hers and held it for a few seconds rubbing my cheek against it, then let her go.

I knew I wasn't going to sleep so I put on one of my films. About an hour later I could hear banging in the kitchen. I went to investigate.

Nancy was trying to get a glass of water so she could take some tablet.

"Hey, I'll sort you out." I smiled. I got her a glass of water and sorted her tablets out. After she took them, she followed me into the lounge rather than going back to bed.

"Aren't you still tired?" I asked as Nancy sat down in the corner where I was, I sat in the opposite corner, hugging my cushion.

"Very." Nancy yawned.

"Then go back to bed." I replied.

"No." Nancy yawned.

"Come here." She added.

Normally I do what my sister tells me because she can be playfully violent, and we are forever wresting in the living room, but Nancy was tired so I knew I had the upper edge.

"No. You go to bed." I replied.

"No." She smiled.

"Well I'll go to bed then." I mocked, and got up. But when I walked past, Nancy pulled me into her lap.

I curled up distributing my weight eventually. I rested my head in the creak of her neck.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeh." I muttered.

"I know you don't like seeing me when I have a fit, but you are going to have to get used to it." Nancy whispered, gently stroking the side of my face.

"I know, I know." I sighed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before rearranging ourselves lying down and her hugging me from behind. She fell asleep first, but I wasn't far behind. 


End file.
